The Show Goes On
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: Miles and Monroe aren't sure whether they can trust Blanchard or if he's working with the Patriots, so they decide to attend one of his infamous parties and sneak into his office to see what they can find out. Miles is not thrilled that this plan involves Charlie attending, posed as Monroe's latest conquest.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie suddenly became very conscious of how short this damn dress was when Monroe's smug voice behind her instructed, "Lean over just a little further."

She righted herself and turned around to give him an incredulous look. "I will stab you."

He didn't doubt it.

"If she doesn't, I will," Miles grunted out. He'd thought he'd expressed his dislike for this plan enough already, but evidence suggested otherwise. Charlie Matheson was no man's arm candy and with the way this was going there was no way they were going to convince anyone that she was Monroe's latest pretty young thing. And even if they did, Miles had seen the way Monroe toted his conquests around, up close and in person. The thought of that being Charlie made him sick. Scratch that, it made him want to beat up his friend until _he_ was retching on the ground. "I changed my mind. She's not coming."

"You said this was important," Charlie pointed out. "You said it yourself. If we're going to work with him, then we need to know if we can trust him."

"So we'll figure it out without you," Miles responded. "I am _not_ taking you to one of Blanchard's parties."

"Look, we both know it'll be a hell of a lot less suspicious if I disappear with a girl for a while than if we go without her and one of us is nowhere to be found for a while," Monroe pointed out. "We're bringing her."

" _I'll_ disappear with you," Miles argued. "People seem pretty convinced that we're a thing anyways. They'll fall for it."

"Not if we break into his office together, they won't," Monroe argued. "Not to mention the fact that it'll be way more difficult to slip away together."

"You're the distraction," Charlie pointed out to her uncle. "We need you to keep him from coming looking for us as much as I'm necessary as an excuse for Monroe to sneak off."

"Fine," Miles grumbled out. "But this doesn't mean I like it."

* * *

Charlie looked around in awe at the room around her as they entered one of Frank Blanchard's infamous parties. Women in skimpy lingerie were standing all about the room, paid to do little more than pour drinks and have their ass hang out of their teeny tiny underwear. On one side of the room a crowd of men had formed around a small opening. She couldn't entirely see what was going on over there, but from what glimpse she could catch past the men's heads, it was very apparent that there was a live sex show taking place. Charlie glanced over at her uncle, but his focus was on Blanchard. A warm smile the likes of which she wasn't used to seeing covered his face. He'd warned her that Blanchard's parties were wild, but he hadn't told her they were anything like this. Maybe he hadn't wanted her knowing this was his kind of party.

Monroe's arm was wrapped around her waist, his warm palm resting on her hip, as he surveyed the room casually.

"This is tamer than your parties used to be," he noted. His eyes shifted over to Blanchard and a devilish smirk formed on his lips as he accused, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting old."

"And aren't you getting a little old for twenty somethings?" Blanchard shot back as he turned his gaze over to Charlie, who was looking a little meek and out of place between the two men she had arrived with. Frank lipped his lips, then added, "Maybe I can take her off your hands."

There was a microscopic clenching in Miles' jaw and Charlie thought she could feel the tension rolling off him in the air between them. Luckily, Blanchard wasn't paying a hell of a lot of attention to him anymore.

Charlie took a step closer to their host and she had no idea where her seductive tone came from as she blinked up at Blanchard with a wry smile and insisted, "He doesn't like sharing."

Her hand moved to cover where Monroe's was still hovering over her hip. She grabbed onto his hand and began to pull him past Blanchard, further into the party.

"She has a point," Monroe commented with a grin on his way by.

* * *

Monroe's hand rested on the small of her back and he stood practically pressed against her side as he put on a big smile for show and asked, "How the hell are we supposed to get into Blanchard's office without him noticing? Miles isn't exactly that distracting." Especially when he kept glancing their way while he was talking to Blanchard.

Charlie turned and wrapped her arms around Monroe's neck as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. He adjusted for the movement by sliding his hand a little lower.

"Put your hand on my ass and it will be the last thing you do," she hissed out, although she forced a flirty smile onto her lips in case anyone at the party looked a little too closely at them. "Give him some time. It's not like we can disappear the minute we arrive anyways." As an afterthought, she added, "I'm sure he could have had _you_ distracted by now."

She had a point there. Not that he was going to admit that.

* * *

Blanchard didn't leave them unattended for long before he came over and insisted, "You have got to come check out the entertainment, Monroe. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Going to watch a sex show with Blanchard wasn't going to offer many opportunities to slip away, but declining the offer would definitely be suspicious, so Monroe grinned widely as he insisted, "I wouldn't want to miss it."

Charlie let him lead her with an arm snaked around her waist as she tried to pretend like the idea of sitting next to Monroe at a sex show didn't repulse her. She moved closer to his side and set a hand on his chest as she forced herself to show no fear. Not only did she need to fit in and keep her cover in tact, she also couldn't stand the idea of Monroe torturing her later for not being as comfortable at this orgy of a party as he clearly was. The guy was practically at home in this place.

Blanchard sat down on a couch right at the front where they could watch from so close you could smell the performers' sweat, then gestured to the seat beside him. There was only one spot.

Charlie would pay money to get to sit next to Monroe instead now as he sat down and made himself comfy, legs spread, before he looked up at her with that smug look that made her want to punch him in the face and patted his lap in invitation.

She struggled to regain the upper-hand as a vaguely sinister smirk formed on her lips. She didn't hesitate any longer before sitting down on his lap. She draped one arm around his shoulders and ducked her head down closer to him. Her voice was low in his ear as she warned him, "Anything pokes me and I _will_ cut it off."

Perfect. He didn't just have to worry about getting killed by Miles later for this anymore. Now, he had to worry about getting too turned on and her cutting his dick off right then and there.

He turned his head and his lips were practically brushing against the flesh of her neck as he retorted, "Keep talking dirty and I won't be able to help it."

Charlie resisted the urge to tell him just how disgusting she found him, or at least how disgusted she was with herself that she had volunteered to play this part. There would be time for that later though. For now, fighting would only make sure none of this was worth it.

Miles grabbed a drink, then swaggered over and found a seat on an adjacent side of the show, several feet away, where he could keep an eye on them. Or at least that's what Charlie told herself his reason for coming over was. Miles couldn't really be enjoying this. Could he?

There were three girls stark naked on the floor in the centre of the ring, all in a line trying to get the girl in front of them off. Charlie couldn't imagine that the girl in the middle was doing a very good job at pleasing the girl in front of her, considering she was so busy twisting and writhing that her mouth quite often left the girl in front of her altogether as she hissed and grunted and whined. Her toes were curling and her legs kept moving like she was desperately trying to find a footing to keep herself on all fours, instead of tumbling over.

Charlie felt a little bad for the girl in the back, stuck licking and sucking at the one in front of her as her fingers desperately fumbled at her own clit. Any time she got close to achieving an orgasm, it would put her off balance and she'd have to tear her hand away from herself and plant it on the floor to steady herself.

Monroe, on the other hand, was only feeling sorry for himself.

Dammit. How did Charlie expect him to keep in control? Between the desperate panting and moaning of the sex show in front of him and the warmth of Charlie on his lap, trying to keep himself from getting hard was taking all his concentration and he was still barely succeeding. Or at least he was, until he realized how hypnotized Charlie seemed with the show in front of them and he began to wonder what kind of noises _she_ would make. That was more than enough to make his cock stir.

He held his breath and waited for her to turn around and threaten him or hit him or at least do something. After a few seconds passed and his privates were still in tact, he started to wonder if maybe she hadn't noticed. That didn't make sense though. She must have noticed, but if she did, then she certainly didn't react at all. At least with her in his lap, Miles wouldn't be able to tell and might not kill him.

Who was he kidding? He was definitely going to be dead from one of them as soon as they were out of here.

Monroe's cock was pressing against Charlie's ass through his pants and the thin fabric of her dress now and this was not something she was willing to admit to or discuss later. She held perfectly still and forced herself not to let it show that she had noticed.

"Your girl might be enjoying this more than you are," Blanchard commented as he glanced over at Charlie, still staring straight ahead at the show. "She can join in if she wants. No one would complain."

Charlie froze. Was that something that was expected of her? Alarm bells went off in her head as she turned to stare at him stupidly.

"Might be a little awkward," Monroe grunted out for her. "What with her uncle sitting right there."

For the first time that night, Charlie was grateful for Monroe's behaviour. Maybe he wasn't all bad if he was talking Blanchard out of the idea of her hopping right in.

Blanchard let out a chuckle. "You're sleeping with Miles' niece. Good luck making it out of that with your dick in tact."

"She's the one I have to worry about that with," Monroe responded honestly.

A smug smirk formed on Charlie's lips at that, right up until Blanchard looked her up and down slowly and asked, "She's that crazy in the sack?"

Great. He assumed if she was doing any damage to Monroe and his cock, that it was going to be in the midst of a wild round of sex.

"Oh, she's a real animal," Monroe confirmed in an amused tone.

She was going to kill him. He definitely was every bit as bad as she had originally thought.

Charlie figured enough time had passed that she could readjust without him thinking it was because she had felt him get the boner that was currently uncomfortably digging into her backside. She carefully shifted, struggling to keep the hem of her dress providing her any coverage, and adjusted her seating position under the pretense of turning to face Blanchard, who was saying something she was a little too preoccupied to concentrate on.

Jesus fucking Christ, Charlie. Monroe didn't catch a word of whatever Blanchard had said last. He'd been a little too distracted by the way she was wriggling her hips around on top of him in an attempt to keep some sort modesty in her tiny dress as she repositioned herself. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from gasping for air as she made matters so much worse for him.

* * *

As the show wound down and the girls were lying in a satisfied heap, Blanchard enthused about how there would be more to see later in the night.

Charlie turned to focus her attention on Monroe as she told him, "I need a drink."

"Get one for me too while you're up," he responded, barely distracted from Blanchard's description of the contortionist he'd found who would be making an appearance later that night.

He wasn't getting it. If they were going to get into Blanchard's office, then they were going to need to get away from Blanchard.

She ran her fingers through his hair, maybe scratching him a little out of spite, as she purred, "Come with me."

He glanced over at her and realization flashed in his eyes. Monroe nodded his head and let her pull him off of the couch with her. She led him by the hand and he followed close behind her, hoping that maybe if he left little enough space between them, Miles wouldn't be able to tell that Charlie had been sitting in his lap while he'd had a boner that was still going down.

Miles got up and took Monroe's spot, quickly starting up a new conversation to distract Blanchard. This time, he even managed to keep his eyes from following them.

* * *

Charlie did get a drink and handed one over to Monroe as well. She sipped at hers as she glanced past him to make sure Blanchard was really distracted. When she was satisfied that they weren't going to get caught before they even got started, she set her glass down and moved closer to him.

"Which way's his office?" She whispered in his ear.

He gestured with his chin to a hallway and a smile formed on her lips. Charlie grabbed onto his hand and began to lead him towards the hall. This time, he trailed a little further behind her as he downed his drink in one swig.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Charlie questioned as she watched Monroe shuffle through the papers spread across Blanchard's desk. "I could help."

"No offence, but deciphering paperwork isn't exactly your strong suit," he pointed out.

She was bitter that her only role in this mission seemed to be pretending to be attracted to him and not disgusted by this whole party, so she snapped back, "And running a republic isn't exactly yours."

"Thank you, for that very helpful comment. That's very applicable to our current situation," he muttered out in an exasperated tone. "Just stand by the door and tell me if you hear anyone coming."

Charlie frowned, but gave in. If they stood there and argued, they'd waste all their time and potentially gather attention. At least watching the door was a job that required more than just a skimpy outfit and a fake smile.

* * *

"Where'd Monroe sneak off to?" Blanchard questioned as he surveyed the party and realized the man was nowhere to be found.

Miles shrugged and feigned innocence. "I don't know. I haven't been keeping an eye on him."

"Really?" Blanchard asked, not sounding overly convinced. "You expect me to believe that you let him bring your niece and you haven't been watching the two of them like a hawk all night?"

Oh shit.

"I trust Charlie to look after herself," Miles responded. "Besides, there was no convincing her to stay home once she got it in her mind that she was coming. I didn't _let_ anything happen."

* * *

Charlie was starting to get bored, when she heard faint voices coming through the wood of the door. Shit.

"Someone's coming!" She hissed out as she stepped further into the room.

Monroe's head whipped up and his eyes went wide. There were papers all over and it would be impossible for him to put them all back where they belonged in time if she was right. "There's no way in hell I can clean this up before they get here," he insisted.

Why had he told her to watch the door if he wasn't going to be able to get them any semblance of a cover that they hadn't been digging through Blanchard's papers? There was no way the guy was going to trust them if he found out they had broken into his office and gone through all of his stuff. They needed a new plan and quick.

"We don't need to," Charlie told him. Her voice came out much calmer than she felt as she stepped forwards and knocked most of the papers off of the desk and onto the floor.

Monroe stood completely frozen as he stared at her like she had officially lost her mind.

"It's not like you have any bright ideas of how to not get caught," she pointed out. It was only seconds before whoever it was would walk through the door and Charlie, for one, was not willing to let this whole night be a complete waste. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't have any other choice. Do I?" He challenged.

* * *

When Blanchard had said that he needed to go check on something, Miles had sprung from his seat to follow him.

"Do you really think there's anything going on?" Miles asked as they walked down the hallway, headed towards Blanchard's office. He tried to force his tone to come out light, but it sounded unnatural to his ears.

"I think _I_ offered to help _you_ ," Blanchard responded, stopping for a moment halfway down the hall to turn to face the other man. "And now Monroe's off who knows where and you're following me around like you're afraid of what'll happen if I walk into my own damn office by myself. It all seems a little fishy to me."

* * *

"Come here," Charlie ordered and to her surprise Monroe followed directions without hesitation and walked around the desk to stand beside her. She pushed him backwards onto the desk, then kicked her painful heels from her feet. As she took a step closer and began to quickly unbutton his shirt, she met his gaze and told him, "Play along."

Monroe didn't entirely know what was going on and even though he knew this was pretend, it was affecting him in a very real when her hands pushed his shirt further off his chest and then shifted to land on his belt.

There was no way in hell that Charlie was going to start taking her own clothes off and put herself in an actually scandalous position with Monroe. That was something she was planning on avoiding at all costs, if only for the chance that her uncle might be the one to walk through those doors.

His palms were pressed firmly on the desk as she oh so slowly loosened his belt. Her eyes were on his and he couldn't tell if it was to judge whether he was going to play along or if she was looking for a sign there was anything was going on behind her yet. Her hands landed on his inner thighs and he was sure she was going to leave him with blue balls by the end of the night at this rate. He just hoped she would consider the very real erection growing in his pants to be helping the authenticity of their story and not a punishable offence.

The door clicked behind her and suddenly her mouth was on his chest. As the doorknob twisted, her sloppy kisses gravitated lower and she dropped to her knees. The door swinging open in front him and the sound of metal clanging as she undid his belt barely registered as for a moment his brain switched off and even he fell for her act a little. Then Miles stepped into the doorway behind Blanchard and met his gaze with an icy glare.

"Charlie," Monroe huffed out breathily. He had been trying to warn her that now would be a good time to stop the act before Miles killed them both, but the word had died on his lips and he doubted it had been audible.

She rocked back, moving a little ways away from him, but she wasn't getting up nearly fast enough. She shifted so that now her weight was on his thighs as she pushed herself slowly upwards. That look she was giving him was enough that he was becoming mildly concerned that he was going to blow his load in his pants like he was a fucking middle schooler, so he grabbed onto her hair and tugged her upwards, which was unadvisable for a whole number of reasons.

She reacted surprisingly well though and that only made this so much worse as she slowly rose to her feet and one of her hands brushed up against his cock. That had to be intentional. At least her body was blocking Miles from seeing, but that didn't help the fact that now she was purposely taunting him and turning him on even more, after they had already been caught. As she righted herself in front of him, her tongue slid over her lips, where there was still a little drool from when her open mouth had been gliding down his body.

He had to look away, but that wasn't great because now his eyes were back on Miles again and Charlie had stepped out of the way enough that Miles' eyes had zeroed in on the blatant tent in his pants. Miles' whole body language was rigid. Clenched jaw and clenched fists. He was so fucking dead.

Blanchard let out a low chuckle and the other two men's eyes flickered over to him.

"Couldn't keep your paws off of each other. Could you?" He joked, easing the tension just a little.

Charlie was definitely going to have some explaining to do to her uncle, but why should she pretend like this was any worse than what had been going on out there as the main entertainment at the party? Her plan had worked and she had cemented her upper-hand over Monroe. She wasn't about to apologize for either of those things.

Monroe couldn't believe she was fucking smirking like convincing Blanchard she'd dragged him off to give him a blowjob was some kind of personal victory as she agreed, "I couldn't keep _something_ off of him."

She bent down to grab her heels off the floor and if her dress had slipped just half an inch higher, Monroe wouldn't have had to leave much of anything up to his imagination. He wasn't sure it was intentional until she turned back to face him and her smile turned wicked.

"I'm going back to the party," she informed him. Her eyes flickered down for a moment before she added, "I'll give you a minute to recover."

Charlie was practically fucking bouncing as she glided over to Blanchard and stopped right in front of him.

She tilted her head to the side a little as she questioned, "What's the host doing hiding away from his own party?"

That line seemed to work, since Blanchard offered, "I'll help you find your way back."

"That would be great," she told him with a wide grin.

Monroe watched Blanchard follow her a little too closely out of the room and then braced himself to be punched or yelled at or whatever it was that Miles was going to do to him first.

Miles stuck his head out of the door and watched until the pair was far enough away before he closed the door again and turned to face his friend.

"That was all Charlie's idea," Monroe defended. "She heard you two coming and before I knew what was going on, she was on her knees."

Miles gritted his teeth together. Monroe hadn't thought he was going to get off that easily anyways. Neither of these fucking Mathesons would let him get off.

"Did you at least get to look through these papers before you threw them off the desk?" Miles grunted out. "Or do we have to try and get through them before he comes back looking for us?"

"Again, that was Charlie's plan. She's the one who threw them on the floor," Monroe insisted. "And no, I got through enough of them. I think we can trust him. His story checks out and I didn't see anything connecting him to the Patriots." Partially because he was genuinely concerned and partially because he really wanted Miles to get out of there so he could deal with the throbbing in his pants, he decided to press his luck and added, "Although I'm not sure I'd trust him alone out there with Charlie if I was you."

Miles didn't particularly trust Monroe alone with Charlie anymore either, but he raised a good point, so instead of arguing he grunted out a quick, "I'll go find them." He had just about turned out of the room, when he spun around and pointed an accusing finger at his friend as he warned, "Don't even consider thinking about her while you deal with that."

As Miles closed the door behind himself and disappeared down the hallway, Monroe muttered to himself, "Yeah right."

She had given him more material than he could have asked for. There was no way he was going to let all that go to waste.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There's a chance that this might be the end, but I'm pretty sure that there's going to end up being one more chapter that I already have partially written.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Monroe returned to the party, Charlie approached him with a triumphant grin on her lips. Her hands carried two glasses of bourbon and she held one of them out to him.

"I figured you could use a drink," she told him, clearly loving every second of this. She couldn't look much more pleased with herself as she gloated, "Since I know you must be feeling awfully frustrated."

Why did the way she loved to torture him only make him want her more? That definitely must say something about him. Probably nothing good.

He accepted the drink and took a small sip before he told her, "I appreciate the concern, but actually you gave me more than enough material to finish the job myself."

His lips quirked up as he watched her, waiting for her reaction. Her smile faltered for just a moment, then it widened even further as a new idea struck her.

"That's a shame," she commented. "Because that means we have a problem."

Charlie took a step closer to him and peered over his shoulder at where her uncle was standing across the room, facing the opposite direction and engaged in conversation with Blanchard. Her eyes focused back on him and her hand grabbed his that wasn't holding his drink.

He quirked a brow at her as she slowly guided his hand towards her.

"See, that puts you ahead," she explained as she slid their hands under the hem of her dress. She brought his up a little, until his fingers were resting against the fabric of her panties. "And I'm still frustrated."

For a moment he was distracted by the how wet she was and the warmth radiating from underneath and he was right back to square one. Then he remembered where they were and turned his head to try to figure out if Miles was watching them.

Charlie's eyes never left him as she assured him, "His back is to us. He's talking to Blanchard."

Monroe turned his attention back towards her, but she was already pulling his hand out from beneath her dress. She released her hold on him and smoothed her dress out a little, then took a sip from her glass as if nothing had ever happened.

When she had been wriggling her hips around on top of him during the sex show, he had thought it was just an accident. When she'd been so convincing as Blanchard and Miles walked in on them, he'd thought it was all just part of the act. Hell, even when she'd managed to somehow run her hand over him while getting up and had put on a show of licking her lips, he'd been pretty sure she was just messing with him. But now he realized that it was something more. Sure, she was definitely still messing with him, but the difference was that now he knew she wanted this to end the same way he did and that gave him an advantage.

* * *

Bass couldn't believe that Miles was completely ignoring what a golden opportunity this was to get over the break up with Rachel. He had never seen Miles acting this disinterested at one of these parties in, well, ever. There was something weird going on and he wasn't sure if it was just because Charlie was there or what, but he was planning on fixing it.

"I'm not letting you leave here without getting laid," he pointed out as he walked up beside his friend. "No more moping over Rachel or trying to behave in front of Charlie. Look around. There are plenty of options ripe for the picking."

Blanchard had certainly paid enough women to be there that he wasn't wrong. Even without counting the ones who had gone off with various men, or were in various states of undress in dark corners of the room, there were more than enough options for Miles to find one he liked.

"I'm not looking for anything," Miles pointed out in an irritated tone.

"Which is exactly why you should go after one of them," Bass countered. "They're paid to be here. Don't try to pretend you don't want to release a little tension, consequence free. I know you. You've been trying so hard to play Mr. Domestic that I think you've even convinced yourself. But I know you better than that."

Miles still looked annoyed as Bass decided to leave him to think it over.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe what she was seeing as Monroe chatted up a dark-haired prostitute. He was leaning into her personal space with a wide grin and Charlie felt a surge of anger as she watched. It only bothered her because he was risking their cover by hitting on the woman. And, alright, maybe because she had made a giant fool of herself by making the mistake of taking the game too far and hitting on him.

He walked over to her with a smug look, despite the fact that he was walking alone.

"Did you just strike out with a prostitute?" She taunted as he sat down beside her.

"No," he told her. "I was just sending her over for Miles because it's clear he's not going to find someone for himself."

"You really think he's just going to go for whatever girl you send over to him?" She challenged, although she wasn't as confident he wouldn't as her words made her sound. She didn't know what Miles was like at these parties or what he might have been doing if she wasn't around and it was seeming more and more like Monroe and Blanchard found his behaviour tonight abnormally tame.

* * *

Monroe's judgement was proven right, since by the time Blanchard was dragging them over to the next show, Miles had disappeared down the same hallway that led to Blanchard's office with the woman he had sent over.

Charlie got to sit down next to Monroe instead of on him this time as Blanchard mingled with some other guests and a tall blonde.

"I can't stand this dress," Charlie complained as she sat with her legs pressed against each other for the sake of not having it ride up and get any shorter than it already was. Even then, she had to tug the fabric down to cover her a little more.

Monroe shifted in his seat so that he could take his jacket off, then tossed it over her lap. "There."

It was suspiciously kind behaviour, but Charlie decided not to question it and just be grateful that she could move a little more without having to worry about flashing anything at anyone. She realized very quickly that she should have questioned his motives though as he shifted to sit almost touching her.

Now he was leaning closer and she was so distracted by his hot breath on her neck that she didn't notice his hand slide under the jacket until she felt it. His voice was husky in her ear as he instructed her, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

She probably should have told him to stop right then and there. Regardless of whether the jacket was covering her, it was pretty clear what was going on beneath it as he teased her through her panties. Just as she was about to protest, he brushed the fabric out of the way and slowly slid a finger inside her.

Well, at least Miles wasn't there to see them anymore. Besides, it wasn't like it was the worst thing going on in the room. It was a tight competition between the contortionist doing tricks in front of them, the guys who were unabashedly getting themselves off to her show, and the ones who apparently hadn't been able to make it to another room with the prostitutes of their choice.

A wicked smile formed on Monroe's lips when she didn't tell him to stop. He had thought for sure she would have at least considered it or would be glancing around a little more nervously. Instead she was sitting there, eyes straight ahead and face composed, as she moved her legs a little further apart to grant him better access. It really was a wonder how every time he thought he had figured her out, somehow he ended up underestimating her all over again.

He couldn't even focus on the actual show because he was too busy watching her. She was clearly trying to mask her pleasure, but as he ran his thumb over her clit he saw her jaw clench momentarily. He wanted to see her react, so he did that again. This time her leg twitched a little.

As he plunged a second finger inside of her, her breath hitched so quietly that he might not have noticed if he hadn't been listening for it. He picked up the pace and her composure cracked ever so slightly. The visible rising and falling of her chest as her breathing became heavy was encouragement to him.

Concern for her dignity was slowly fading out of Charlie's mind as she slid forwards in her seat, pressing herself against his hand. Her head fell back against the couch and her eyes clenched shut. He responded by speeding up further and suddenly she was biting down on her lip to hold back a moan.

Monroe knew she was getting close when she started to buck up against his hand. He couldn't have that, so he stopped his movements, then slowly slid his digits out of her.

Charlie's eyes flew open and she looked completely helpless for a moment before she recovered enough to shoot a glare in his direction. He didn't seem at all bothered as he brought his hand out from under the jacket and licked his fingers clean.

She had thought she could get away with playing with him, but there was no way that Monroe was going to allow that. He was quite pleased with his victory at leaving her as frustrated as she had left him.

Charlie had other plans though. She adjusted her dress so that it was covering her again, then shoved his jacket to the side, and rose to her feet.

He was surprised when she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged her after him, heading towards a different hallway than the one Miles had disappeared down.

The first door she stopped at had muffled noises coming from the other side, so Monroe stepped in front of her and took the lead until he found an empty room. There wasn't a bed in it or enough space for much, but at least it wasn't already occupied.

He stepped into the centre of the room and then turned around to face her. She closed the door behind them and then leaned back against him with a smirk on her lips. Lust was visible in her eyes and Monroe couldn't tell if this was still a game or not.

It was completely silent for a moment as they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Monroe stepped towards her and the spell was broken as Charlie sprung back to life and wrapped her arms around him.

Their lips met and Charlie fell back against the door again with a loud thud. One of his hands pulled at her leg, so she took the hint and wrapped her legs around him. Her dress slid up to her waist as he pressed further against her, pushing more of her weight against the door.

She angled her chin away from his and huffed out, "Belt."

He shifted his hold on her and stepped back enough that she could reach to unbuckle it. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then shoved those out of the way. As Monroe pushed the fabric of her underwear out of the way, she wrapped her arms under his, grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

"You know, this wasn't the response I was expecting," he told her. In all honesty, he'd been expecting her to just get pissed that he'd held out on her. He certainly had not been expecting her to drag him off to what may as well have been a broom closet for a quick fuck.

He slid inside her slowly, letting her adjust a little before plunging any deeper.

She ignored his comment altogether as she warned him, "I'm finishing this time. With or without you."

"I'll choose with," he grunted out as his hands slid up her legs to land on her thighs.

"Good call," she told him before bringing her mouth back down to meet his.

* * *

When Miles returned to the party, the pair he had shown up with was nowhere to be found. He tried to pretend he didn't know the reason they had probably run off as he went to get a drink.

They finally showed up again a drink and a half later, both looking heavily disheveled.

"Your dress is twisted," Monroe muttered, close to Charlie's ear as they approached her uncle.

She looked down and adjusted her outfit so that it sat straight before she looked up at her uncle.

"At a party? Really?" Miles asked his niece. Sure, he had snuck off with a girl not long before she had done the same with Monroe, but he had expected her to behave better than him.

Charlie shrugged and a small smirk tugged at her lips as she insisted, "We were just trying to keep our cover."

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review!**


End file.
